


Exiled

by lucradiss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Idk other tags, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Sad Dave | Technoblade, im not good at this thing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucradiss/pseuds/lucradiss
Summary: Techno hates the cold.---Or, an exiled Techno gets a visit from his past.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 710





	Exiled

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't know how to italicize, so the flashback is punctuated with the double slashes, like // this. Thank you.

It was cold. Too cold for him- he'd always hated this cold. Somehow, though, he'd always found comfort in the biting chill that nipped at his skin and the deep-set ache it brought to his bones. Comfort in pain, maybe? Punishment for all he'd done? He sighed, grimacing at the puff of steam that immediately left his mouth. Fuck, it was cold.

The snow came to his ankles and was still falling just as hard as it had the night previous. The villagers had told him there was a blizzard to be coming soon and he'd scoffed. As if this wasn't enough of a blizzard already. The snow hare he'd killed shifted heavily across his back. He hated hunting as much as he hated this cold, but it was necessary to survive, for the time being. He was working on an underground farm, but it wasn't anywhere near ready and he didn't know how long he'd even be staying in this cramped, barely-insulated shack he'd built with materials bought from the villagers. 

Speaking of that shack, he let out a small grunt of relief as it finally came into view through the thick fog. He jogged the rest of the way and struggled to open his door through the snow, sighing as he finally got inside. He closed the door and immediately started a fire in the small makeshift fireplace he'd installed, taking off his mantle and hanging it on a hook he'd put on the wall. His glasses were frozen over, so he took them off and put them in front of the fire, making quick work of skinning the hare.   
He remembered Phil teaching him to hunt when he was a teenager. He'd always hated the one-sided aspect of it, preferring to face things head-on and fight rather than sneak around like Phil had instructed him, but Phil had just told him that someday, he would need the information taught to him. He supposed these were those days.

He shivered as he skinned the hare, his knife slipping and shallowly slicing his thumb. He hissed and put the small wound to his mouth, tasting blood. He sighed, grabbing a bandage from the first-aid kit he was given. He hated this.   
He finished the rabbit and cut it into flanks, putting some away into a chest and leaving a piece out for tonight's dinner. He'd seen a deer out there, but he'd scared it off. This hare was the only thing he'd been able to catch, and the poor thing had a terrible limp. He put it over the fire, grabbing his now-thawed glasses and drying the lenses, putting them over his face and blinking as the blur left his vision. Maybe he shouldn't have done any skinning without these... he sighed again. Surprisingly, Wilbur was always the better hunter.

Wilbur. He stood, backing up and sitting on his shitty bed, leaning over onto his knees. His brother, Wilbur... dead. He couldn't believe it. God, his brother was dead. He'd heard the man came back as a ghost, but his memory was shot. Techno just wanted to know how it happened. He didn't see the alert on his communicator- it was drowned out by every other message and lost to the database. Nobody would tell him, either. Come to think of it, nobody really wanted to talk to him. Not that it was a new development. He would have thought, though, that his own father would seek him out- Phil was there when it happened, after all. But no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find him. The winged man was nowhere to be found, and nobody would even give him the courtesy of telling him where his fucking dad was.   
He stood and took the rabbit off the fire, returning to his bed and taking a bite. Bland. Gross. But he ate it anyway. Phil had taught him to never waste what was given to him by the aether. That was up for debate and he was never too strict about things like that, but his upbringing before Phil had taught him that food was few and far between and to always appreciate what you could find.   
All would be eaten but the bones, and the bones would be ground into meal to grow things. Everything used. Nothing wasted. Just as Phil wanted.   
He wished Phil were here. He missed his dad- he didn't even get to see the man before he went into hiding. He hadn't seen his father in months. He missed his dad. 

He sighed, finishing his rabbit and putting the bone into the chest next to him. He sat back on his bed and put his head in his hands. He hated this. Hated this chill, hated this loneliness. He missed his father and his brothers. Phil was probably furious with him for pulling that Wither stunt, Tommy probably hated him, and Wilbur... well. 

Wilbur was dead.

He looked outside the window, seeing the snow coming down faster and harder than it had ever before. He wouldn't be able to leave for a couple of days- his rations would run thin within two. Good thing he had some potato seeds- he would need to finish that farm tonight or tomorrow. He remembered when he was a kid- that first snow was the absolute worst. He closed his eyes.

// "Come on, Techno! Wake up already! It's snowing! Let's go outside and play!"

He'd groaned, sitting up to see Wilbur crouched on his bed, warm outside gear donned and a bright grin on his face. "Snow?" He'd been confused. He didn't know what that was, but he saw the smile on his older brother and got out of bed. "What's snow?"

"You... don't know what snow is?" Wilbur asked.

Techno shook his head, yawning and taking a piece of hair from when it stuck to the side of his mouth. His hair was starting to grow out more from when Wilbur cut it off in their spar- they'd switched back to wooden swords after that. 

"Really? Well, c'mon! I'll show you."

Wilbur grabbed Techno's wrist and tugged the boy to the door. 

"W-Wilbur! Shouldn't we wait for Dad to get up before we go outside?"

"It's fine! Don't worry, he'll understand! Get your coat and boots on, let's go!"

Techno did as he was told and as soon as he was finished, Wilbur grabbed his wrist again and opened the door, darting outside and jumping into the high snow with a giggle. Techno, on the other hand, was baffled.

The ground was blanketed in a thick white substance, sparkling in the light of the morning. What was this. He shivered- it was very cold. Colder than it had been all season. Phil had warned him that it was getting colder, but Techno had assured him that he would be fine. Phil bought him a new coat and boots anyway.

"Realizing you need that coat now, huh, Techno?"

Techno looked up to see his father standing next to him, dressed for the day in his robes, watching Wilbur play in the snow. 

"This is your first time seeing snow, right?" He asked, looking down at the boy. Techno nodded. "Okay, then. Come with me." He reached out for Techno's hand, who took it gingerly. Despite living as Phil's son for nearly a year, he was still tentative. He still felt... out of place. Phil assured him that Techno was his son, and Techno believed him, but... maybe it would take more time.

Phil led him down the stairs, but Techno stopped at the bottom one, not wanting to touch the snow.

"Are you afraid of the snow, Techno?"

"What if it hurts me?"

Phil chuckled. "It won't hurt, I promise you. Now come along."

Techno, though fearful, finally put his foot down-

And immediately faceplanted due to the depth of the snow that sunk beneath his foot.

He heard Wilbur's bell of a laugh and Philza's coos that were only slightly worried, and resolved that he hated snow, but loved his family. //

Techno opened his eyes, now brimming with tears, and wiped them away roughly with calloused fingers.

God, what happened to them?

\---

Tommy ran. He ran as fast and as hard as he could for as long as he could. He needed to get away from there- his exile was to be immediate, and staying around those people any longer was a death sentence. A sentence Tubbo, his supposed best friend, had charged him with. He frowned.   
Yeah, he and Ranboo had griefed George's house a little bit, but they didn't take anything and they didn't do too much damage. Dream was just being a little baby about it. Tubbo and the others didn't have to play along, though...

He panted, leaning against a tree. He looked ahead of him and saw, in the far distance, snow. Perfect. Nobody would think to look for him there. He didn't have any snow gear, but he should be able to find shelter pretty easily, and if he didn't he'd just dig underground for a while until his bones thawed. He sighed, pulling his bandana over his face. It was going to be a long trip.

He walked to the snowy part, wanting to conserve energy. He would need it, and eating all of his stored food wouldn't do him any good. He was glad he had the forethought to take his ender chest with him- he didn't know what he would do without his shit.

Nightfall was coming nearer. It would get colder and he'd need to find shelter quickly. Setting up camp was easy- finding a place where a fire wouldn't go out within an hour would be much harder.   
As the snow came down harder, things became harder to see. He walked for maybe another hour, struggling with weak limbs through the strong blizzard, and he almost resorted to his last-ditch of digging a hold underground and staying there, but in the distance, he saw the light of a house. No, not a house. A shack. And near a village! Perfect. He'd stay there for the night, and then ask around the village for shelter in the morning. Maybe he could use that boyish charm that his father never admitted he had to get some food out of them, and maybe a couple of free nights in a local inn. If not, the shack was his new home.  
He gathered up the last of his energy and broke out into a run. There wasn't much else he could do, and he wanted to get there as quickly as possible.

He quickly opened the surprisingly unlocked door and slammed it shut, sliding down the oak and shivering for a moment. The shack was small, but warm and dry, and Tommy hoped its inhabitants wouldn't be back for another while. He doubted they would be, in this storm. The fire blazed in the pit, making him think they hadn't been gone long. He looked around.

A crudely put together bed, with a tattered blanket and furs. A couple of chests, some of them full, some nearly empty. A hook on the wall with a long, luscious king's mantle, and a crown atop a nightstand. An enchanted netherite axe, leaning up against a chest. Wait a minute.

He looked over and saw a ladder leading down into the ground. Come to think of it, he heard something down there. Could it be? No, of course not. He scrambled up, rushing over and sliding down the long ladder. It got warmer the farther down into the dirt he went, and he heard the humming of a familiar voice getting louder. No fucking way.

He got all the way down and whipped his head around, seeing the shack's owner in all of his glory. The man was standing on an underground field of potatoes. A HUGE field of potatoes. Long hair pulled up into a messy bun on the back of his head, long, pointed ears twitching at new sounds. Blood red eyes and tusks upon a pale, scarred face as he turned.   
Technoblade.

The man looked surprised for a moment, then shook himself out of it. He walked over and took off his gloves, putting his hoe down and brushing himself off. He walked over to Tommy and at once the younger teen realized both that Techno wasn't wearing shoes and that he really didn't appreciate that amused gleam in his older brother's eye.

Techno smirked, and Tommy took a step back. What was that smile? God, he hadn't seen Techno's smile since the Wither incident, and then, the grin was manic, scary. Now it was... condescending. Knowing.   
The man chuckled.

"Welcome home, Theseus."


End file.
